


Fuzzy Thoughts

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: b1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gordo and Mr Pointy do not get along very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Thoughts

**Fuzzy Thoughts**

Mr Pointy arrived just before the sun came up, one day.

The Girl put him down on the table by her bed, put a lot of clothes in a bag, and left - leaving Mr Pointy behind.

He was _not_ supposed to be out like that.

Mr Gordo knew the bedroom very well, and knew all the rules - and pointy bits of wood were supposed to stay in drawers, out of sight of the Girl's mother. That was the _rule_.

Mr Gordo looked at Mr Pointy, who was lying smugly in plain sight. Mr Pointy looked back.

This was not good.

* * * * *

The next time the Girl's mother came into the room, she sat on the bed for a long time, looking at a piece of paper - and Mr Gordo hoped she would keep looking at it, and would not look at Mr Pointy.

But then she did. She saw him, lying on the table by the Girl's bed, and she walked over and picked him up.

The Girl's mother looked upset. Then she opened the drawers, and found all the other pointy bits of wood the Girl had hidden. And then she looked _more_ upset.

This was why the rules mattered. If they got broken, people got upset. That was bad.

* * * * *

A man with glasses came over, and the Girl's mother showed him all the pointy bits of wood she had found.

Then the man with glasses explained a lot of things, and the Girl's mother got upset again, and yelled at him, and he almost yelled back, but changed his mind and polished his glasses instead.

Mr Pointy, who was responsible for all of this, did not try to stop it at all. Instead, he lay on the table by the bed, and looked stubbornly at Mr Gordo.

Mr Gordo glared.

* * * * *

The pointy bits of wood got put back in their drawers - except for Mr Pointy, who stayed where he was.

The clothes which the Girl had left out got put back in the wardrobe.

The table with all the coloured bottles and dangly metal things got straightened up and tidied.

The curtains got closed.

Then the Girl's mother shut the door, and no-one came into the room for a long time.

* * * * *

When the Girl came back, she put the bag on the floor, and walked around the room, touching things.

She picked up Mr Gordo, and sat on the bed with him, patting his fur gently.

Mr Gordo felt loved.

And then things were back the way they should be. And it was all normal, and very reassuring.

But Mr Pointy got put on the table with all the coloured bottles - instead of in a drawer where he should be. The Girl didn't seem to mind him breaking the rules.

Mr Gordo sat, and wondered why.


End file.
